Boku
Appearance Boku looks like what he is: a very old man. Being more than a thousand years old, several deep wrinkles crease his worn face. He has no hair atop his head, but he has a wispy white beard that hangs all the way down to his waist. His eyes are brown, though it's often indistinguishable due to the fact that they're squinted near-shut all the time. Appropriately for a man of his age, Boku has a very frail frame and a slightly hunched posture that impedes his ability to perform strenuous physical activity. He leans on his dormant Zanpakuto for support when not in combat, though it is not entirely necessary. He wears the standard shinigami shihakusho, tied modestly shut. Due to his lack of a sealed weapon, Boku does not carry a sheath for one. Personality Boku is a modest, wise old man. He wishes only to serve his fellow shinigami and the Seireitei as best he can, however he can. Because of this desire to serve, Boku often searches for work to do when he is not already assigned any task in order to stave off a self-imposed feeling of uselessness in his old age. He can often be seen studying or practicing his Kido when he is not working or looking for work. When he is alone (or, sometimes, in others' company) Boku will often speak to his Zanpakuto, seemingly having a mutually-beneficial relationship with it. History Little is currently known about the hundreds of years Boku spent before joining the Gotei 13. Only the following can be inferred about his past: * Boku did not join the Gotei 13 until very recently, as he is only a low seat and is still studying the ways of the shinigami despite his old age. * Boku has some sort of motivation for his self-imposed need to serve the Gotei 13 despite his old age. Powers and Abilities Kido Expert: Since he is relatively physically weak, Boku devoted himself almost entirely to the study of Kido. High Intellect: Boku is a wise man. He learns Kido astoundingly quickly and can often think his way out of fighting. Zanpakutō (Boku) Boku (the Zanpakuto) is technically permanently in shikai as a cane, but while "dormant" it is for all intents and purposes sealed until its master engages in combat or calls upon it himself. While "dormant", it takes the form of a crudely-carved wooden cane. There is no known release command that Boku uses to release his zanpakuto, as it is always in its shikai state. To release it from dormancy Boku will often simply call out the weapon's name; though it is unnecessary. Boku's Zanpakuto's Ability Boku (the Zanpakuto) is able to shift its form to best serve its master. While "dormant", it takes the form of a crudely-carved wooden cane. However, in combat it is most likely to shift into a defensive tool such as a wooden shield or breastplate to protect its fragile wielder from physical harm. The only conditions are that the Zanpakuto cannot grow significantly in mass nor can it make a transformation that is not strictly physical (ie: becoming a golem or a weapon with a different reiatsu-based effect). The wood is just as durable as the steel of any comparably powerful Zanpakuto, as it is, in theory, identical in composition as a spiritual weapon. Statistics Being an elderly man in questionable physical condition, Boku is not well-suited for melee combat. He tires quickly, doesn't use blades effectively, and is generally weak. Despite these shortcomings, Boku is a formidable user of Kido and his own Zanpakuto to help cover up his weaknesses. Trivia * Boku's Zanpakuto shares its name with its master. Both of their names can be translated to both "servant" and "me"; the shinigami serves the Gotei 13, and the weapon serves its master in whatever endeavors they may pursue. The translation to "me" could also be in reference to their identical names and natures.